Opposite Worlds
by AnimeFreak688
Summary: He is from the city of sin, the city that never sleeps.  She is from a small village.  What happens when their worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 (sadly). Square Enix does (darn it!).

The midnight tapestry glittered brightly in the night sky, lit up by the many diamonds and the diva, the crystal in the center. Waves lapped lazily upon the white sandy beaches of Besaid, dark blue in the evening darkness with a translucent and ethereal quality. The village, just a little further down the shore, was quiet. A tranquil lull had fallen over the small island. The only sound of life that could be heard was a barely audible song.

Feet dangling precariously from a cliff edge, a young girl, appearing about seventeen, was softly singing in time to the strumming of an _erhu_. Her gentle melodious voice seemed to fit in with the picturesque scene perfectly. Shoulder length brown hair blew gently around her, framing a delicate looking face. Her white skin glimmered in the moonlight, appearing translucent. Her mismatched eyes, one blue and one green, gazed serenely with an undertone of sadness, out to the sea. She was wearing a white furisode with a dark bluish-purplish skirt, which was adorned with white hibiscuses near the edge. Her hanging sleeves blushed a delicate pink near the edge and a feather ornament, braided into a lock of hair, blew carelessly around her face.

Sighing gently as the song gradually subsided, the young girl just sat there for a while, reveling in the taste of salt from the ocean, the gentle wind blowing upon her cheeks like a whisper, and the exotic mix of a mix of the perfumes and sea salt.

A lone tear, shining like a diamond as the moon's silvery rays hit it, trickled down her smooth cheek.

The waves continued to crash against the cliff sides as the wind began an eerie dirge of lament. For what, who knew? The language of the elements had already long been forgotten.

Except to one.

**On the other side of Spira…**

Zanarkand. The city of dreams. The city that never slept. Lit from day to night with bright posters and billboards blaring out the newest trends and must-buys. The city where the immoral was considered moral and the little joys and innocence of life had long been discarded and forgotten. The city of Blitzball, the joy of Spira.

The city of Sin.

A young youth, appearing about seventeen, leaned back onto the cold and slightly damp floor. Half of his body was submerged in water. He could hear the faint cheers and screaming of fans from above. His spiky blond hair, once brown like his father's but now bleached a stunning golden color from long exposure to sun, hung in his face. He could hear everything, from the strong beating of his heart to the faint ripples in the machina-cleaned water around her.

Then, suddenly, his eyes opened, revealing a set of brilliant blue eyes, the color of the oceans. Getting up, he headed out into the stadium. The famous Zanarkand Blitzball stadium, the pride and joy of its city and indeed, all of Spira.

The crowd erupted. Feeling the edges of his lips go up in a smirk, the young teen reveled in the sound of the cheering crowd. He _loved_ this.

He knew not of life's little pleasures. Never had he bothered to feel the wind against him or the stared into a clear, untainted sky. He knew nothing of those things.

For him, this was his world.

He had long discarded and forgotten how to hear the calls of nature.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2; it belongs to Square Enix.

Tidus flopped onto his bed in a very ungraceful fashion that was the complete opposite of what he was like in the water while playing Blitzball. He was exhausted. Practice today had been unusually hard; six hours nonstop of blitzing. On top of that, his coach had scheduled for the whole team to take a trip to the island Besaid for a while month.

He frowned at that thought. Why the Hell did they have to go to _Besaid_ to train of all places? Besaid was only a small island out in the middle of nowhere. He had heard it only had the most basic of machina as majority of the population were devout Yevonites and thus condemned the use of machina. Worse, he had heard they had no Blitzball facilities. What kind of place didn't have a Blitzball facility? What were the people living in, the Stone Ages.

Tidus sighed. At that moment, he really wished the Wakka, their coach, wasn't from Besaid. Then he wouldn't be stuck going there while he could have had an otherwise very enjoyable time partying, clubbing, and getting girls into his bed here in Zanarkand.

With a grunt, he slid off his bed while he flexed his tired muscles. Smirking, he decided to head outside to a club. If this was going to be his last night in Zanarkand for a while, he might as well go out and have some fun.

In Besaid… 

Yuna quietly knelt in front of the altar to Yevon as she started to pray. Her eyes were closed as she raised her hands in the sign of prayer she had been taught since she was a child. Her time was coming. She too would soon have to face her fate. She only hoped she would be brave enough to face it when the time came, like her Father had been.

Lulu, Yuna's adopted mother and a black mage, watched while her daughter prayed. Her normally hard crimson eyes softened slightly as she saw the look of concentration of Yuna's face. So innocent still to the world, but so mature for her age. A girl like her should still be out, laughing and living life to its fullest, flirting with boys and falling in love. Yuna still had so much to offer to the world and so much to live for. Why she had chosen this path was beyond Lulu.

Sighing softly as her eyes slightly glazed over, Lulu cast one last look at her daughter, and swept out of the temple.

Unbeknownst to Spira at the time, a great power was stirring from within. The wheels of Fate had been set into motion. The day the world's fate would be decided was drawing ever closer, knocking aside all feeble attempts to stop it. Spira would once again know of its power and terror.

**In Zanarkand….**

Tidus woke to the sound of his alarm clock's incessant beeping. Groaning incomprehensibly, he groggily opened his eyes, which he regretted immensely as the sunlight coming in through the cracks in his curtains nearly blinded him. Blinking a bit to reorient himself, he gazed around his circular room, resting finally on the two beautiful and very much naked girls asleep next to him. He smirked; last night had been particularly good. His smirk faded as he realized where he was going today. Besaid. Island of boringness.

Sighing, he slid out of his bed and quickly donned his Zanarkand Abes uniform. He hastily wrote a note that he left at his bedside to the two girls for when they woke up without him there.

As he finished showering and his morning routine, Tidus grabbed his relatively light bag of what he was bringing with him to Besaid. Some clothes, some money, a game or two (for the long plane ride to Besaid while in the airship), his cell phone, and a Blitzball. He quickly ran his hand through his slightly damp blonde hair and grabbed his chain necklace with the Zanarkand Abes symbol hanging from it.

Without sparing a glance back, Tidus left his boathouse with his bag slung over his shoulders. Not know that his world was about to change.

Not knowing that his life was about to change.

As he arrived at the airship station, Tidus parked his car and jumped out of it. Jogging slightly, he quickly spotted his team (completely surrounded by fans and the press; no surprise there, they were the number one team in all of Spira). Waving to them to get there attention, he greeted Wakka with a "'Sup?" as he gave him a light punch on the shoulders.

Wakka was the team coach. He was an easy-going and amiable guy with gravity-defying hair that stood straight up in one spike and a large build. He was nice enough, but also extremely passionate about blitzball. His practice sessions were bone breaking and quite dangerous, but they worked. Once he took over as coach, the Zanarkand Abes, while already pretty decent before, became unbeatable. He spoke with an unmistakable Islander's accent and was a strict Yevonite, having lived in Besaid for his childhood and a good chunk of his adolescence. He had only come to Zanarkand five years ago and was still in constant awe of the machina surrounding them. Luckily, he didn't condemn the use of machina like most Yevonites.

"Nothing much, ya. Aren't you excited about going to Besaid brutha?" Wakka asked eagerly, his eyes gleaming in anticipation.

Tidus's face fell at the mention of Besaid. "Who would be? Dude, there's nothin' to do there!"

Wakka just laughed at that as he dismissed the notion with his hand airily. "Don't worry brutha, I'm sure you'll find something to do there when we're not blitzing, ya."

Sighing dejectedly while rubbing his eyes in sleepiness, Tidus reluctantly went with the rest of his team into the airship. Taking his seat inside, he closed his eyes and readied himself for a long trip.

At the same time, in Besaid, Yuna was already at the temple at the top of the hill praying. As dawn broke, she slowly rose, her priestess garb rustling as she lifted the hem of the skirt of the ground delicately before she let in fall once she was standing. Folding her hands in front of her, she walked out of the temple, her steps soundless and light.

After a short walk along a path long memorized by her body, she arrived at the house of the person she was seeking.

Knocking gently on the oak door, Yuna waited for a response. Sir Auron had always had held a disdain for those who lacked discipline and manners. As her godfather, he had instilled in Yuna manners and self-control a long time ago when she had still been a child. Yet at the same time, he was very caring toward her. He did not spoil her or dote on her, but he did not need to, as some parents did, to show his love. He taught her how to be an upstanding person and how to live and be her own person, rather then what others wanted her to be.

The door swung open and Yuna instantly bowed slightly in respect to the intimidating figure in front of her.

Sir Auron had known her father and had been one of his best friends. He was slightly scary to most; due to impressive stature and the way he bore himself. A scar ran along his face and one of his eyes did not function anymore. He only wore red and his some of his hair was already white, despite him only being about thirty-five to forty years old. Fearsome scars crisscrossed his body, no doubt from an old battle, though Yuna had never asked him about it. Auron was a quiet person who kept to himself mostly and never talked about his past under any circumstances.

Yuna still remembered the first time they had met. It had been at her father and mother's grave. She had only been seven at the time and a small runt, but even then, she hadn't been scared. He had told her, quite curtly and in a tone completely different from her kind father, that he was here to take care of her to honor Lord Braska's dying wish. She had trusted him and took his offered hand.

"Yes, Yuna? What is it?" Auron asked emotionlessly, though in his dark brown eyes, Yuna could see concern and fatherly love.

"Ah, it's nothing. I was just wondering… if you needed help with anything. I mean…. " Yuna trailed off at there, not sure of what else to say. Auron allowed a rare and tender smile to crack on his face. Yuna was so loving and kind and caring to everyone. He knew she did this every week and whenever someone asked for help. Everyday, she went around the village, asking people if they needed help. Luckily, the village was small, so she never had too much to do.

"No, everything here is alright. However, there is something…."

**The Next Day in Besaid….**

Yuna nervously fiddled with her hands as she sat on her bed, legs tucked underneath her like a proper lady. Her head was downcast so her brown hair hung slightly in her face, hiding the turmoil of emotions that were written so clearly on her normally controlled face.

_Why, oh why had Sir Auron requested me to do this? Why not somewhere else?_ Yuna thought desperately to herself. Still, she knew she was part of the reason this was happening as well. She just couldn't stand to refuse people, even if it went against what her mind was saying.

Flashback 

"Yuna, you know that the Zanarkand Abes will be arriving tomorrow for a training session, correct?" Auron asked as he stared at Yuna pointedly. When Yuna nodded in affirmation, he continued. "Majority of them will be staying in the empty house nobody uses at the edge of the village. Unfortunately, that house doesn't quite have enough rooms. One of them will have to stay in the village with someone."

Auron paused slightly, as if hesitating to ask. "Anyway, since you asked, do you think you could let him stay with you, whoever it will be? If he gives you any trouble, just call me or Lulu and we," Auron's eyes narrowed dangerously, "will teach him the meaning of 'pain'."

Yuna was stunned into silence. For a while, she couldn't say anything. Sir Auron, the one who had always discouraged Yuna from the boys in Besaid and often in fact scared them away, was now asking Yuna to allow one to stay in HER HOUSE?!

"It's okay if you don't want to do it. I'm just asking if you might, seeing as your house is the closest in the village to the ocean, and that's where they'll be practicing," Auron continued, noting the stupefied expression on Yuna's face. He didn't mention that he knew who would be staying with her. That would seem too suspicious, as he didn't follow sports or current news really.

Yuna quickly recovered her composure. "I-it's fine. I'm just a little shocked. Give me a second," Yuna asked as she took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Okay, all fine now. Um, of course he can stay, whoever he is. I'll go prepare my guest bedroom later today, I guess," she answered, a shy smile on her face. "Um, I guess I'll get going now. Ja ne."

End Flashback

Yuna groaned as she buried her face into her hands. Why oh why had she agreed to this… foolish thing in the first place? Now a boy she didn't even know was coming to stay at her house for a whole month. Yet Yuna couldn't find it in her heart to turn anyone, even a stranger down.

Sighing one last time in a dejected fashion, Yuna shook her head slightly to chase away such depressing thoughts. She shouldn't be acting like this. No, even if she was uncomfortable, she had to act hospitable and cheerful, no matter what. This boy, whoever he was, had most likely never came to Besaid before and would feel out of place. From what she had heard, Zanarkand was the complete opposite of Besaid; it was loud, noisy, crowded, and dirty, literally and figuratively.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. Realizing who it probably was, Yuna put her mask of cheerfulness back on again and quietly walked over to the door, unknowing that her life was about to be turned upside down.

**Tidus POV**

Tidus felt really grumpy. Wakka had just informed him that the lodge the rest of the team was staying in didn't have enough room for everyone, namely him. So now, he was forced to stay with someone in the village, most likely an old coot. Groaning in frustration, he reluctantly lifted his suddenly heavy hand and knocked.

For a while, there was silence. Then, quite suddenly, the door opened. And Tidus suddenly found he couldn't speak.

He had thought that he would be staying with an old coot. After all, this was Besaid, land of boring-ness, right?

How wrong he had been. Standing before him was not some old bitter and grumpy person. Instead, the person standing before him was a girl. And a rather beautiful and young one at that.

She couldn't have been older than seventeen, most likely his age. She was wearing a modest furisode that covered her body completely, but still gave an impression of a slender and delicate frame. She was petite, about a full head shorter than him. She had short brown hair that only fell to her shoulders and an angel's face. Her face looked serene and her hands were folded neatly in front of her. Tidus noted the lack of makeup, something he wasn't used to seeing. The girls he usually dated usually wore so much makeup that he didn't know what they really looked like. But the young lady standing in front of him wasn't wearing any and yet, her face seemed to glow with a natural light. A natural beauty was his conclusion. She seemed to radiate a pure and very feminine aura that seemed to fit with her appearance perfectly.

But the most captivating aspect about her were her eyes. They were two different colors. One blue, the color of the ocean, and the other green, the color of an emerald. They were looking at him in a serene and slightly curious fashion.

"You must be the player from the Zanarkand Abes staying with me. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Yuna."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX. Or FFX-2 (because there will be characters from there).

Yuna was a little shocked at the appearance of her roommate for the next month. He radiated cheerfulness and confidence, as his appearance matched with his aura perfectly. He had spiky and messy blond hair, clear, entrapping azure eyes that sucked her into his soul, and tanned skin. He was wearing the Zanarkand Abes uniform and a single chain necklace hung from his neck. Yuna could easily see the muscles he had gained no doubt through Blitzball, but they weren't so large that they resembled large boulders. He looked about her age and a carefree and slightly cocky grin flitted on his lips.

" … I'm Yuna," the said girl faintly heard herself saying. "And your name is?"

"Tidus," the not-so strange stranger replied, eyes sparkling mischievously. Yuna saw an unknown emotion swirl in them, but she brushed that to the back of her head. He seemed perfectly harmless, if not a little cocky.

"Please, do come in," Yuna graciously said, stepping aside slightly to allow him in. The stranger, or rather Tidus, accepted the invitation and walked in, his shoes making a dull thud on the oak floor.

Tidus whistled slightly in appreciation. This was definitely not what he had expected. Yuna's house was tons better than the place the rest of the team was staying in.

From the outside, it was a two-storied house with a balcony overlooking what had to be an awesome view of the sea. The windows had pots of various plants and flowers spilling out and curling charmingly around the blue windowpanes. The house was built of some creamy colored stone that Tidus couldn't identify, but it definitely gave the house an old-fashioned and quaint look, along with the flowers that bloomed in the garden alongside the path that led up to the front entrance.

Inside though, it was even better. The living room (or what Tidus assumed to be the living room anyway) had a hard oak floor that his feet made a dull "thud" against and he heard a "thunk" as he threw his shoes off. The ceilings were pure white but not harshly so; the softness of the sun's rays streaming through the gauzy window curtains lent some color. A large overhead fan whirled lazily overhead and along the walls, household plants and exotic plants were arranged elegantly, giving color. In the center was a large circular-shaped rug, dark blue in color with elegant silver designs woven into it. A sofa and two rocking chairs stood behind it and in front of the rug was a large Sphere TV. A dreamy atmosphere, almost nostalgic, hung over the room, but oddly enough, Tidus also sensed a feeling of intense sadness faintly. He just shook that off, saying it was just his imagination. The smell of sea salt could be faintly detected and the crashing off the waves could easily be heard as it traveled in through the open windows.

Tidus nodded approvingly to himself. He smirked slightly when he remembered the place the rest of the team was staying; it was a pig hog compared to Yuna's place. He wouldn't mind staying here or even living here personally.

_Except this is Besaid_, he reminded himself.

Yet in an odd way… Besaid wasn't getting on his nerves as much as he had thought it would. Sure, it didn't have Zanarkand's noise or lights or clubs, but it had a peaceful, almost lazy serenity. Everything was so…. Natural here. The first thing Tidus had noticed about Besaid was the water. It had been so…. Clear. He hadn't known such clean and pure water existed anymore.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" a voice asked, shaking Tidus out of his reverie. Looking up, he flashed a quick smile at Yuna who was standing behind him slightly at the doorway, hands folded neatly in front of her and a calm smile present on her face. Tidus had to admit, just looking at Yuna, that she wasn't the same as the other girls in Zanarkand. _And all the more satisfying it will be once I get her to my room, _he added.

"Sure. Lead the way, madam," Tidus replied, mock bowing and a playful smile on his lips. Smiling slightly, Yuna just said, "This way" and went up the flight of stairs that was in one of the living room's corners. Following her, Tidus bounded up the stairs quickly, his bag slung over his shoulders as he ascended.

The second floor was…. Interesting. Tidus blinked slightly.

There were three rooms…. divided by thick bamboo curtains. The rooms in front of him had no doors; rather, Tidus saw that there was a curtain of bamboo all rolled up and hanging from the top, rather like window blinds.

"Sorry there aren't proper doors. I never thought I would have guests," Yuna said apologetically. "And I probably don't have much time left anyway," she added quietly.

"Huh?" Tidus asked, tilting his head back to look at Yuna quizzically. There it was again; that look of complete and utter sadness and sorrow. It disturbed the Hell out of him to see that kind of look on anyone's face, much less someone like Yuna who seemed so full of life. But it was only there for a millisecond.

"I-it's nothing. The room with the balcony is mine and you can choose between the other two," Yuna hastily said, a cheerful smile back on her face.

Slightly confused at her mood change, Tidus nonetheless picked the middle room. "So, what now?" he asked, cocking his head, a glint playing in his eyes.

Yuna instantly felt uncomfortable under Tidus's gaze. "Um, I have afternoon prayers at the temple. I should be back in time to make dinner, but please unpack and have a look around here," she murmured quickly, before bowing. "I, uh, have to get going."

And with that, she left. Tidus could faintly, just faintly, hear her feather-light footsteps going back downstairs and outside.

Looking over his shoulder, though he knew Yuna wasn't there, he let a look of confusion cross his face. Yuna was so…. Intriguing. She seemed so cheerful, but her eyes always held an underlying tone of sadness and a certain measure (though extremely small) of…. What was it called again? Ah yes, fakeness. Like she was just acting cheerful.

Shrugging his shoulders, Tidus decided not to worry about that. He had to unpack, and then go to Blitz practice on the beach.

**Later in the Day….**

Yuna was back right in time to cook dinner, just as she had told Tidus. When Tidus attempted to ask why she had been praying so long to start a conversation, Yuna just gave a vague, "Oh, there were some other things I had to do," answer. While sometimes dense, Tidus knew when a girl didn't want to be asked something and kept silent afterwards.

Yuna sure is one Hell of a cook, Tidus thought happily as he dug into his steak. Yuna on the other hand, just quietly ate her salad, not really speaking. Tidus paused slightly to watch the girl sitting across from him.

They were in Yuna's kitchen, eating dinner. Tidus had been exhausted after a grueling seven-hour practice with no lunch, but was quickly regaining his happy composure as he literally tore his way through the first serving of Yuna's cooking, then the second, before slowing down slightly for the third. Yuna on the other hand, just quietly ate her food with small bites. _Like a proper lady and all that crap, _Tidus observed as he paused for a bit to look at the young lady sitting across from him.

Yuna looked the exact same age as him and when he had asked some islanders, had had that belief confirmed. But she acted much more maturely than any girl he had ever met.

For one, the way she spoke. Tidus hadn't had much time to talk to her so far, but from when she did talk with him, it was always very polite and formal. She had even called her "Sir Tidus" the first time she had addressed him by name while she had been cooking. When he had shot a quizzical look at her, she had just blushed, looked down into her hands, and quietly murmured something about how in Besaid, unless you knew a person extremely well, you always added a "Sir" or "Lady" in front of their names. Otherwise, it would be disrespectful.

Another aspect. Yuna dressed so… demurely and conservatively. Tidus was used to girls wearing close to nothing, yet Yuna covered just about every inch of herself. _Not that it hides her figure that much, _he observed.

Yuna seemed to notice his eyes on her and lifted her head slightly to look Tidus directly in the eye. "Is there something wrong?" she asked in her soft melodious voice, a quizzical look in her eyes.

Tidus shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing. Damn Yuna, you're one Hell of a cook!" he said as he enthusiastically dug in again.

Yuna laughed at that, the noise a pleasant tinkling sound, and pretty soon, Tidus was laughing too, though he had no clue why. It just felt so… natural.

That was all it took. The ice that had frozen from the moment Tidus had arrived, broke.

"So…. Why were you at the temple so long?" Tidus asked, once the two of them had finally stopped laughing.

"Hmm? Oh, just prayers," Yuna said, a smile adorning her face.

"For five hours? Don't you get bored?" Tidus's innocent little question made the slight smile on Yuna's face grow a little wider.

"Nope. I've been doing this since I was seven, so it's nothing new," Yuna replied nonchalantly, as if it was nothing. Tidus let out a whistle of admiration.

"Whoa…. I would get bored out of my mind. Or fall asleep on my ass," he added as an afterthought while cracking a grin at Yuna. Giggling slightly, Yuna just shook her head slightly, as if in disapproval though her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"That would be disrespectful! It's called prayer time and not nap time for a reason," she shot back, a playful smile making its way onto her lips. "But then again," Yuna added, "it is nap time for the little kids…."

"I am offended! Are you possibly implying that I'm a little boy? I'm a man!" Tidus did in a mock prissy voice. Yuna only giggled harder slightly.

"Oh, but you could be!"

Their cheerful banter lasted throughout all of dinner and for the first time in a while, Tidus felt truly at ease. Yuna wasn't as uptight as he had originally thought she was. She had a great sense of humor and a way of making you feel at ease and comfortable around her. Already, Tidus was reevaluating his opinion of Yuna. She was… different from any other girl he had met. She conducted herself in a very gentle and mature way with a unique elegance and grace all her own. She dressed modestly and seemed so… natural and pure. Different from all the girls Tidus had ever been with in Zanarkand.

"Tidus? What was Zanarkand like?" Yuna's asked, halfway through the dinner, her head tilted innocently to the side as her bi-colored looked at the said youth inquisitively.

"Zanarkand?" Tidus repeated as a smile lit up his face. "It's awesome! It's got everything you could ever need! Blitzball, people…. More Blitzball…."

And it was along this vein that Tidus continued. Yuna merely listened, nodding occasionally with a soft smile dancing on her lips as she watched the animated youth.

Tidus wisely left out the girls and "dirty places" of Zanarkand. He had a feeling Yuna would not want to know about that. Yuna didn't seem the type who would know or appreciate those kinds of things or places, and Tidus knew he would only make her feel uncomfortable if he talked about the wilder sides to Zanarkand.

Yuna watched Tidus as he continued to talk about Zanarkand, a wistful expression on her face. Secretly, she had always wanted to visit Zanarkand, but it was unlikely she would ever visit it.

Suddenly, her blood ran cold and Yuna could feel herself tensing. There was a familiar presence looming in the air, one she detested.

Tidus noticed the sudden change in atmosphere and stopped his talking to look oddly at Yuna. Looking at her, he was slightly shocked as to what he saw. Yuna had completely frozen. There was a slight flicker of fear, but other then that, her face was suddenly indecipherable and tense.

"Yuna? What's wrong?" Tidus asked, worried. What was going on? Just a second ago, everything had been fine and well, but now….

"Tidus, please stay in here. Find a safe place to hide," Yuna instructed, her voice suddenly worried as she got up. "Please don't ask questions, just do what I ask," she added when she noticed the look of concern and worry cross Tidus's face.

"Wha-" Tidus started, but by then, Yuna had left already, leaving behind a very confused Tidus with their finished dinner in front of them.

Tidus stayed in his spot, too confused to move for a section. Something major must be happening at the moment; Yuna had looked incredibly shook up and from the short amount of time he had known her, Tidus had concluded that Yuna was not the type who lost her cool a lot.

A loud explosion from outside answered Tidus's question. Springing up from his seat, Tidus ran to one of the windows in the kitchen and looked outside.

His heart stopped pounding for a minute and Tidus could only stare dumb folded at what was outside.


End file.
